Jessie remEmbers
by meapzilla2mouse
Summary: Jessie remembers her old friend Ember. They weren't BFFs, but they were more than just friendly faces on the city bus. From my OC Jessie Faction/Fiction's pov. (PS, i always rate everything T for no reason)


**A/N: I was bored in scinece today, what with bookwork and a sub and all. So I thought this little thing up remembering that Ember did have a life, and she cared before she was a ghost or she wouldn't have written a song that meant so.**

**Enjoy from my OC Jessie Faction/Fiction pov. ****_Italics are Ember's song in my words._**

* * *

_It was, it was September..._

I remember that first day in Amity Park like it was yesterday. It was September and I was on my own in the neighboring town for a little alone time before visiting my cousin Samantha Manson.

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall..._

I was standing around waiting for the city bus to take me to the downtown area from the outskirts. It was cold outside! A girl a few years older than me was walking up. She introduced herself to me, "Hey dipstick. I'm Ember." She gave me a smile.

"Hi." I said in my usual shy voice, "I'm Jessie."

"Where are you goin?" She said sitting down on a bench.

"Downtown to the shops. Maybe the Nasty Burger." I replied.

She smiled some more. "Im going downtown too. I could show you some shops. Whatcha listenin' too?" She said guesturing to my iPhone.

_Too you, I did surrender..._

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." I said a little embarrased. I mean, who just listens to instrumental versions of songs with the words memorized hoping to find a way to play them?

"Lemme see!" She said trying to grab my phone from me.

"Well okay.." I showed it to her.

_Two weeks, you didn't call..._

Her face lit up. "Wow, I haven't met anyone else who likes this stuff for 2 weeks!"

I don't like to push for answers, but I found myself asking anyways, "What happened two weeks ago?"

_Your life, goes on without me..._

She got a little grim look on her face. "Well, this guy moved on."

"Say no more." I shook my head. I stay out of love-lives.

_My life, a losin game..._

"Needless to say I haven't found someone else." She continued. I felt bad for her, really. But I couldn't help her. She got a text message.

"ugh, speak of the devil." She fumbled around and texted him back. I caught a glimpse of the conversation:

Ex: Baby, you want revenge? Good luck loser.

Her: You shouldn't doubt me. And don't call me baby, use my name!

I felt guilty for peeking but I am kinda nosy.

_You should, you should not doubt me..._

_You will remember my name!_

* * *

An ad came onto my favorite radio station. "And catch Ember Mclain in concert aet to be in Amity Park!"

_Ember, you will remember..._

_Ember, one thing remains..._

_Ember, so warm and tender..._

_You will remember my name!_

"Be the first!" Why did it sound familiar...

* * *

We got of the bus. It was December now and we were doing some Christmas shopping. We were at the music shop looking for a new instrument for us to play. We were good at singing, but we needed music. She pointed at a guitar in the window, "Ohmigosh I wish I had that guitar!" The guitar was Magenta and was in a shape that vaguely reminded me of flames. It had light blue flame decals everywhere and had it's own blue pick with magenta flames. I could see why any girl would want it.

_Your heart, your heart has mended..._

"You play?" I asked. I wondered if she could give me some pointers... But then she saw the guy working the cashier. By the look on her face, I knew it was _him_. And he was flirting with a couple of girls.

_You're wrong, now bear the shame..._

Her phone buzzed. I watched her time her reply of 'you're wrong!' and saw him smirk in our general direction.

_Like dead trees, in cold December..._

_Nothing but ashes remain..._

She almost melted down on the street. Apparrently he had been a bully the size of China to her since my last visit. I really couldn't help her though, she was too far gone and I was gone alot. We left and went to our usual hang out, the Bitter Coffee -It's only a letter away from better!- for something to warm up with.

I ended up giving the the guitar to her that day as an early Christmas present.

* * *

Now the ad came on again. I realized that as I looked out the window, a truck with a teenage girl with blue flaming hair, pale skin, a purple guitar with blue flame decals on it in the bed was whizzing down the street with a mob of fans behind it.

"Ember, you will remember...

Ember, one thing remains...

Ember, so warm and tender...

You will remember my name!"

My ghost sense went off, and I had to follow her. Jessie Fiction became once more and I headed out the window to follow this craziness.

* * *

I was starring at the girl onstage in disbelief. She was wearing the same outfit the day my friend Ember was wearing the day of the accident.

* * *

We were setting up for our concert that was going to make Ember's comeback. Her ex -if he was listening- was going to be blown away and maybe he'd at least back down. He would remember her name.

_Ember, you will remember..._

_Ember, one thing remains..._

_Ember, so warm and tender..._

_You will remember my name!_

But she said she wanted to do something after it that I wasn't too sure about.

Burn down the stage and have her meraculasly escape.

And she didn't make her escape.

* * *

I made the connections. This was the very place of her demise, her song, her guitar, HER. And she had no clue I remembered her name. And I couldn't help Danny defeat my friend, even if it had happened before and she survived.

She was my friend, and I wasn't her ex.

I would not hut her, But I would most definatley remember her name forever. And if I ever saw her again, I would tell her.

remEmber.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I thought it was nice and I hope this gets you a little intrigued about my upcoming story featuring Jessie Faction/Fiction.**

**WTYL!**


End file.
